Angels Are Watching You
by dannyphantomg
Summary: Lisa finds out that she's pregnant with Dean's baby and moves has him move in with her. Castiel stops by with some earth shattering news. MPREG. GRAPHIC BIRTH. Pregnant!dean


**Angels are watching you.**

SCENE 1

_Sam and Dean are hanging out with Bobby at Bobby's place. Sam is reading a book about different religions and their effects on common lore. Dean is drinking a beer on the couch, slowly falling asleep when his phone starts to ring. He looks at the caller I.D. and it reads "Lisa". Dean puts the phone down and doesn't answer it. _

**SAM**

Aren't you going to answer that?

**DEAN**

Sam let it go.

**SAM**

Wow.

**DEAN**

What?

**SAM**

I thought you would want to talk to them.

**DEAN**

Why? So that I can put them through the same crap I put them through before? No thanks. It's better this way.

_Dean gets up off the couch and leaves the room to grab another beer._

SCENE 2

_Lisa walks into Ben's room and he hides her phone under the covers of his bed. He straightens himself up._

**LISA**

Hey have you seen my phone?

**BEN**

No, I haven't.

**LISA**

I can't find it anywhere. My God I feel like I'm loosing my mind.

_Lisa puts her hand on her head in frustration._

So you sure you haven't seen it?

**BEN**

I'll let you know if it turns up.

**LISA**

Thanks.

**BEN**

Hey mom? Are you sure there's nothing wrong?

**LISA**

I'm fine sweetie.

_Lisa exits out of Ben's room. Ben rolls his eyes and goes into his desk drawer and picks up the positive pregnancy test stick. Lisa is downstairs on the house phone with her sister._

Hey it's Lisa can we meet up? I need to talk to you. It's urgent.

SCENE 3

_Lisa sits down at her sister Janet's table. Janet places a cup of tea in front of her and sits down across from her._

**JANET**

So what's this you wanted to tell me?

**LISA**

I really don't know how to say this…

**JANET**

Just say it.

_Lisa sighs._

**LISA**

I'm pregnant.

_Janet leans back in her chair._

**JANET**

I had a feeling.

**LISA**

How?

**JANET**

When you told me you were pregnant with Ben you requested the same exact tea and you never drink tea.

**LISA**

Oh…

**JANET**

So who's the lucky father?

**LISA**

Dean Winchester.

**JANET**

Dean? Like _the _Dean? The same Dean that was here for a year and then got up and ran away with his brother for no reason.

**LISA**

Okay it wasn't like that.

**JANET**

Then please explain to me what it was like then.

**LISA**

It's hard to explain.

**JANET**

Of course it is. Have you told him yet?

**LISA**

No.

**JANET**

Are you going to?

**LISA**

I don't know.

**JANET**

You can't keep this from him. He has a right to know.

**LISA**

Hey, you're my sister. I thought you'd be on my side.

**JANET**

I am but have to be smart about this.

**LISA**

You don't understand.

**JANET**

I'm trying to save you from a lawsuit.

**LISA**

It'll be much worse than that if he finds out.

**JANET**

What are you talking about?

**LISA**

Nothing

**JANET**

Oh my God, does he hurt you?

**LISA**

What? No! It's nothing like that.

**JANET**

Then what is it like?

_Lisa doesn't answer_

Let me guess, it's complicated.

_Lisa nods her head in agreement._

Does Ben know?

**LISA**

Not yet, but I plan on telling him soon.

**JANET**

Well, everything aside, I'm happy for you.

_Lisa scoffs._

**LISA**

Yeah me too. I just can't believe this is happening right now. It's not like I'm in my early twenties anymore. Everything is a lot more complicated now.

**JANET**

Well it's not like you're in this alone.

_Lisa smiles._

**LISA**

Thanks.

SCENE 4

_It's late at night; several weeks later after Lisa found out she was pregnant. Dean is sleeping on Bobby's couch when he hears his phone go off. He picks it up and it reads "1 Text Message". He opens it and it's a message from Lisa with 2 words, "I'm pregnant". Dean drops his phone and runs upstairs to wake up Sam._

**DEAN**

Sam!

_He bursts into the bedroom and turns on the light. Sam groggily wakes up. He shields his eyes, which are sensitive to the sudden light._

**SAM**

What's wrong?

**DEAN**

Lisa's pregnant.

**SAM**

Well are you sure?

**DEAN**

She just texted me saying she was.

**SAM**

You should talk to her Dean before she decides anything.

**DEAN**

Yeah I know…

_Dean sits down on Sam's bed._

Sam, I'm not ready to be a father.

**SAM**

Are you kidding me? You have always been a father to me. A better one than Dad ever was. And did you forget that you were Ben's dad for a whole year? You're going to be a great dad Dean.

_Dean smiles._

**DEAN**

Thanks.

_Dean gets up off the bed._

I should head over to Lisa's.

**SAM**

Good luck.

SCENE 5

_It's 2 AM and Dean arrives at Lisa's house and knocks on the front door. Moments later Lisa opens the door in her robe._

**LISA**

Dean? What the hell are you doing here? Do have any idea what time it is?

**DEAN**

What are you talking about? I got your text message.

**LISA**

What text?

**DEAN**

This one

_Dean pulls out his phone from his pocket and show's her the text message that read, " I'm pregnant". Lisa sighs and opens the front door wider._

**LISA**

Come in.

_Dean walks into their kitchen and sits down at their table. Lisa remains standing._

**DEAN**

Do you want to sit?

**LISA**

Not really.

**DEAN**

So I'm going to go out on a limb and guess you weren't the one to send that text.

**LISA**

No, it was a probably Ben. He must of found out somehow.

**DEAN**

So is it true? Is it mine?

_Lisa looks up to Dean._

**LISA**

Yes.

_Ben comes downstairs in his pajamas and walks into the kitchen._

**BEN**

Mom, before you get mad I can explain.

**LISA**

You mean how you lied right to my face or how you stole my phone, lets not forget about medaling in a situation that is none of your business!

**BEN**

You were about to make it none of Dean's business!

**DEAN**

What?

**BEN**

She wasn't going to tell you. She wanted to keep you in the dark. Dean deserves to know.

_Dean stands up._

**LISA**

Ben! In your room now!

_Ben backs away and runs upstairs._

**DEAN**

Is he telling the truth?

**LISA**

No. I was going to tell you. I just-

_Lisa sighs._

You have to understand how hard this was for me. You don't live a normal life.

**DEAN**

So for that you weren't going to tell me you were pregnant with my kid.

**LISA**

It was early; I wasn't sure what I was going to do. I'm still shocked that I'm pregnant. I just found out this out a couple of weeks ago.

**DEAN**

Well good for you.

_Dean goes to walk out the door. Lisa runs after him._

**LISA**

Hey wait.

_She stops him at the door. _

You're right. I should have told you from the moment I suspected I was pregnant and for that I was wrong. I'm sorry Dean. Please stay, just for a few hours so we can talk.

_Dean steps away from the front door._

**DEAN**

Okay.

SCENE 6

_Dawn is approaching and Lisa and Dean are still talking at the table._

**LISA**

So Sam was soulless for a year. That must have been…interesting.

**DEAN**

More like a total nightmare. My brother was a total robot.

**LISA**

But he's fine now right?

**DEAN**

Oh yeah he's back to normal.

**LISA**

How did you accomplish that?

**DEAN**

I made a deal with Death.

**LISA**

Of course you did.

**DEAN**

Listen I know that my life isn't normal.

**LISA**

Understatement.

**DEAN**

But we can work around it.

**LISA**

How?

**DEAN**

For starters I could stop hunting.

**LISA**

Really?

**DEAN**

I've done it before.

**LISA**

Yeah when you thought your brother was dead. You're willing to leave your brother and hunting.

**DEAN**

For my family, yes. Sam would understand.

**LISA**

But Sam is your family.

**DEAN**

I didn't say this decision was easy.

**LISA**

What about demons and ghosts and other monsters? While you're protecting the baby from normal problems who will protect you from supernatural monsters?

**DEAN**

Hey do you want me here or not?

**LISA**

I'm just looking at things realistically. If we're going to do this, we can't half-ass it. I want you in this baby's and Ben life. You have been a better father than anyone could have asked for. Ben looks up to you. That's why this has to work. I don't want to tell our child, his father died because of some demon.

**DEAN**

You won't

**LISA**

And how do you know that?

**DEAN**

You're just going to have to trust me.

_Dean reaches across the table and grabs Lisa's hands._

Please Lisa. When I was with you and Ben, that was the closest I've ever gotten to having a real family of my own and Ben's not even my kid. When I had to leave all of that, it tore me in ways that you wouldn't imagine. I will find a way to make sure this works. But please Lisa work with me.

_Lisa nods her head. _

**LISA**

Okay. All right but you have to promise me two things. Sam has to move in because I want extra protection.

**DEAN**

Done.

**LISA**

And you have to promise me that nothing will hurt our family.

_Dean stands up and walks over to Lisa. Lisa stands and Dean kisses her._

**DEAN**

I promise.

SCENE 7

_Dean arrives back at Bobby's house. Sam is waiting for Dean anxious for his arrival. Dean walks in the door and Sam is pacing back and forth._

**SAM**

So how'd it go?

**DEAN**

Good morning to you too.

**SAM**

Dean.

**DEAN**

What do you want me to say? She's pregnant with my baby.

**SAM**

What are you going to do?

**DEAN**

I'm quitting hunting, I'm moving back with Ben and Lisa…and so are you.

**SAM**

Wait what?

**DEAN**

I said I'm quitting hunting.

**SAM**

No go back to the part where I'll be moving in with Ben and Lisa too.

**DEAN**

What about it?

**SAM**

Don't you think I should've been consulted about this?

**DEAN**

It was the only way she would let me be apart of the baby's life. And she has a good point. The more protection we have in the house the better.

**SAM**

And what, I'm supposed to quit hunting?

**DEAN**

You can't tell me that's not your dream.

**SAM**

What about-

**DEAN**

The other monsters? Well there are other hunters. I went a year without hunting and the world is still intact. Look I don't mean to drag you into this, I really don't but I could use all the help I can get. If something happens to them I'll never forgive myself, Sam.

**SAM**

All right. I'm in. I said I'd stay by you, so I'm going to.

SCENE 8

_Ben's in his room doing homework. Lisa appears in the doorway and knocks on the frame. Ben looks up from his work. _

**LISA**

We need to talk.

**BEN**

About?

_Lisa walks into the room._

**LISA**

You know damn well what its about. Ben what's the matter with you?

**BEN**

You know you weren't going to tell him unless I said something.

**LISA**

That's not true. Granted I had my doubts but I wasn't going to keep it from him.

**BEN**

What about me? You never told me.

**LISA**

You really think I wasn't going to tell you that you were going to have a brother or sister? Don't you think you were probably going to notice eventually?

_Lisa sits next to Ben on the Bed._

Ben I love you and Dean, but you're just going to have to trust me in that I'm going to do the right thing.

**BEN**

Yeah I know.

_Lisa kisses Ben on the forehead._

**LISA**

But you're still grounded.

_Ben rolls his eyes._

**BEN**

That's fair. How did Dean take the news?

**LISA**

Pretty well. Him and Sam are going to be moving in soon.

_Ben chuckles._

**BEN**

It's going to be one crowded house.

**LISA**

Yup, but trust me it'll be worth it.

**BEN**

Are you and Dean going to get married?

**LISA**

Lets take one thing at a time okay?

_Lisa gets up to leave._

**BEN**

If it means anything I think you should.

**LISA**

Thanks.

_Lisa leaves Ben's bedroom._

SCENE 9

_Its a few days later and Sam and Dean are in Bobby's living room packing their bags to move in with Lisa and Ben. Bobby walks in from the kitchen with 2 beers in his hands._

**BOBBY**

Sorry I couldn't put together a going away party for the two of you.

_Sam chuckles._

**SAM**

That's all right Bobby.

**DEAN**

Yeah, instead of Uncle Bobby you'll be Grandpa Bobby.

_Dean laughs._

**BOBBY**

Very funny. If one of you guys gets me a rocking chair, I'm raising hell.

**DEAN**

Well there goes my Christmas gift idea.

_Bobby and Sam chuckle._

**DEAN**

While I have you guys both here I wanted to tell you something. Lisa and I were talking and we wanted you two to be our kids Godparents.

**SAM**

You do realize we're not a couple.

**DEAN**

Shut up I know, but God forbid something happens to us, I know you two would be able to keep my baby and Ben safe.

**SAM**

I'd be honored to be your baby's Godfather/ mother.

**BOBBY**

Here here.

_They hear a flutter of wings and Castiel appears in the room._

**DEAN**

Hey Cass long time no see. I've got some big news to tell you. Lisa and I are having a baby.

**CASTIEL**

I'm aware, congratulations, but I have news of my own.

**DEAN**

Yeah? What's that?

**CASTIEL**

Crowley is back.

**SAM**

What?

**DEAN**

I thought you burned his bones.

**CASTIEL**

He must have tricked me.

**DEAN**

Well we gotta stop him.

**SAM**

How? We don't even know where he is.

**BOBBY**

Cass, how do you know he's alive?

**CASTIEL**

I've been hearing it on my angel radio. It's all they've been talking about. It's anarchy in heaven.

**DEAN**

Oh this is just great.

**CASTIEL**

So far Crowley has remained dormant.

**BOBBY**

Probably waiting for the perfect moment to strike. So what's our plan again?

**SAM**

We stick with our original plan; move in with Ben and Lisa.

**DEAN**

Dude are you kidding me? Crowley is on the loose. The last place I want him to find me is with Ben and Lisa, especially with a kid on the way.

**SAM**

Would you rather have Crowley find them with or without you?

**DEAN**

I don't want them involved at all!

_Dean walks away from the group and hits some books off of Bobby's desk._

Dammit!

_Dean walks up stairs. Sam turns to Castiel._

**SAM**

Keep a close eye on Crowley, if he starts to show signs of going after us let me know.

**CASTIEL**

Of course.

SCENE 10

_8 weeks later Lisa is 4 months pregnant and Sam and Dean have settled into Ben and Lisa's house Dean sleeps with Lisa in her room and Sam gets the gest bedroom. It's morning and Lisa is trying to fit into her skinny jeans. She's trying on the bed straining to button them up. Dean walks in and laughs._

**DEAN**

Do I even want to ask?

**LISA**

If you value your life then no.

**DEAN**

Do you need any help?

_Lisa gives up and takes off her pants._

**LISA**

I forgot how quickly your waist expands when you're pregnant. Now I have no idea what I'm going to wear to work.

**DEAN**

Just call in sick so you can go clothes shopping.

**LISA**

No, I'm not going to do that because I rather work than shop for a bigger size.

_Dean walks over to the bed and Lisa walks into her closet on the other side of the room _

**DEAN**

So would you consider this a bad time?

_Lisa answers him from her closet._

**LISA**

Depends on what you're about to tell me.

_Dean takes a breath_

**DEAN**

Castiel has gotten word that Crowley is back.

_Lisa walks out of the closet and into the bedroom facing Dean._

**LISA**

What? I thought he was dead.

**DEAN**

Us too but somehow he isn't. I didn't want you to worry too much. Sam has been working-

**LISA**

Has been? How long have you known about this?

**DEAN**

A couple of months.

**LISA**

When were you planning on telling me about this? Wait. Why are you telling me this? Is something about to happen?

**DEAN**

Well Cass just told me that he's getting close to finding our location.

**LISA**

I thought you said Cass said we were safe here.

_Castiel pops in the room._

**CASTIEL**

I did and you are as long as the Winchesters are here but the baby inside of you is in grave danger.

**LISA**

Excuse me? What is he talking about? What are you talking about?

**CASTIEL**

The baby will not survive inside of you. You are going to have a miscarriage.

**DEAN**

What?

**LISA**

Says who?

**CASTIEL**

I've seen the way this ends. We need to move your body inside a reliable host before it dies. We don't have much time.

**DEAN**

What about Crowley?

**CASTIEL**

Crowley is the least of your worries if this baby is not born.

**DEAN**

Explain yourself.

**CASTIEL**

This child is destined to do great things. It needs to be born.

**DEAN**

What kind of things?

**CASTIEL**

I can't tell you right now. But in time I will.

**DEAN**

So we're just supposed to go along with that?

**CASTIEL**

We're running out of time we need to make the exchange now.

**LISA**

What exchange?! Who the hell is my baby supposed to go into?

_Castiel looks over to Dean._

**DEAN**

What? Why are you looking at me?

_Dean pauses_

Who? Me? Are you insane?

**CASTIEL**

Not particularly at the moment.

**DEAN**

You want to stick a baby in me?

**CASTIEL**

Yes.

**DEAN**

Why me? Why not Lisa's sister? She is after all a girl!

**CASTIEL**

It won't work. This baby needs to be carried with someone who has Winchester DNA inside them.

**DEAN**

Then put it in Sam.

**CASTIEL**

It's not his child.

**DEAN**

Really? That's where you draw the line?

**CASTIEL**

We need to hurry this along now.

_Castiel puts one hand on Lisa's stomach and puts his other hand on Deans. Castiel's eyes turn blue and a glowing light appears in Lisa's stomach. The light then goes through Castiel and into Dean's. Dean's eyes widen and watch the light enter into him. He feels a slight twinge in his lower abdomen when Castiel takes his hand away Dean replaced it with his own. Dean lifts up his shirt and there is a slight bulge. He looks to be 4 months pregnant. Lisa is no longer pregnant and her baby bump is no longer visible. _

**LISA**

So what that's it? I'm no longer pregnant.

**CASTIEL**

My condolences. It was for the greater good.

**DEAN**

I can't believe this. I'm really pregnant.

**CASTEL**

I'll be back in the future to check on you and your progress.

_Castiel disappears._

**DEAN**

No! No! What the hell am I supposed to do?! Dammit!

_Lisa is sitting on the bed with her head down. Dean sits next to her._

Are you okay?

_Lisa looks up at him crying. _

**LISA**

No not really. My baby has just been ripped out of me and put into you. How am I supposed to be okay with this? Plus an angel is depending on my baby being born. I am far from okay.

**DEAN**

Well I'm not exactly okay with this either.

**LISA**

Yeah I know.

**DEAN**

But we have to realize that the baby's safe and that's all that matters. The rest we'll figure out.

**LISA**

I feel like I just had an abortion.

**DEAN**

What? No.

_Dean pulls her in close. She continues to sob on his shoulder. _

Our baby's right here.

_Dean puts her hand on his stomach._

We're going to be fine.

**LISA**

Do you really believe that?

**DEAN**

I have to.

_Dean kisses Lisa on the forehead._

SCENE 11

_Its morning and Dean groggily stumbles downstairs into the kitchen. Sam and Ben are eating breakfast. Sam notices Dean. Dean is wearing his pajamas, which consists of a black t-shirt and sweatpants. _

**SAM**

Morning.

_Dean responds with a nod and half a smile._

What happened to you yesterday?

**DEAN**

What do you mean?

**SAM**

You and Lisa basically locked yourselves in your room all day.

**DEAN**

Oh right. It was just a strange day yesterday.

**BEN**

Okay gross I don't want to hear about what you and mom do in your locked bedroom.

_Ben gets up to put his dishes in the sink. Ben takes a glance at Dean and then starts to stare. _

**DEAN**

What?

**BEN**

You look...different.

**SAM**

Yeah I was going to say something. You're glowing. I guess you really did have a good night.

**BEN**

And that is my cue to go to school.

_Ben grabs his backpack and heads out the front door. Dean sits down at the table._

**DEAN**

Where is Lisa by the way?

**SAM**

I saw her leave early this morning for work.

**DEAN**

She really went to work today?

**SAM**

Yeah not all of us can bask in the glory of our sexual endeavors.

**DEAN**

It's not that…

**SAM**

So then what really happened with you two yesterday?

**DEAN**

It's a long story. Look man I'm not feeling too well so I'm just gonna head back to bed.

**SAM**

Are you okay?

_Dean gets up from the table._

**DEAN**

Yeah I'm good.

_Sam gets a glance of Deans stomach. He grabs Deans arm. _

**SAM**

What's that?

**DEAN**

What?

_Sam points to Deans new paunch._

**SAM**

That. It wasn't there the other day.

**DEAN**

So?

**SAM**

So I saw Lisa leave the house this morning not looking 4 months pregnant and now you do. What happened yesterday Dean?

_Sam stands up._

Look you can tell me, that's kind of what I'm here for. But I can't help you if you keep this from me.

**DEAN**

Lisa was going to have a miscarriage so Castiel put the baby in me.

**SAM**

What?

**DEAN**

Yeah.

**SAM**

So you're like full on pregnant.

**DEAN**

Yeah just like how you painfully pointed out earlier.

**SAM**

Sorry. So how does this all work. Did Cass anything?

**DEAN**

No he disappeared before I could ask any questions. Oh and that's not the best part, apparently out child needs to be born. It's destined to do great things that Cass won't tell me about. Cass is MIA and Lisa is a wreck. She cried all last night, we're not even sure how the hell we're going to break the news to Ben. Plus there's Crowley-

_Dean sighs and runs his hand through his hair._

I just don't need this right now.

**SAM**

You can't beat yourself up over something no one could've predicted. Don't stress yourself out over this. Pregnant people aren't supposed to be stressed; it's bad for the baby.

_Sam chuckles and Dean smiles._

SCENE 12

_Dean is upstairs struggling to get his pants on. Lisa is standing by the door. She smiles._

**LISA**

Need some help?

**DEAN**

Just forget it.

_Dean throws his pants across the room._

This blows.

**LISA**

I guess the one advantage is I can fit back into my old clothes.

_Lisa walks over to Dean and gives him a kiss._

How are you feeling?

**DEAN**

I'm okay. Why did you go to work this morning?

**LISA**

I couldn't sit here and think about what happened. I needed to get out of the house. You know focus on something else.

**DEAN**

I can understand that.

**LISA**

By the way Ben knows.

**DEAN**

You told him without me? I thought you wanted to do it together.

**LISA**

I know and I'm sorry but I couldn't keep it from him.

**DEAN**

How did he take it?

**LISA**

I'm pretty sure I've psychologically scared him for life, but other than that he's taking it surprisingly well.

_Dean chuckles. _

**DEAN**

This is just too weird. And this coming from someone who kills ghosts and demons for a living.

_Dean sighs and then lies back on his bed._

Today has just been a really crappy day.

_Lisa lies back next to Dean_

**LISA**

You got that right. But that doesn't mean everything has to be all bad.

**DEAN**

Yeah right.

**LISA**

I mean we'll get used to this.

**DEAN**

I don't think I'll ever get used to this.

_He puts both hands on his stomach. Lisa smiles and gives Dean a peck on the lips. She starts to kiss his neck and move down his body. He hands find a way to the button of his jeans. Dean stops her._

Could you hold that thought for like one minute? The baby is pressing on my bladder.

_Lisa smiles and gets off of Dean. Dean gets off the bed and rushes to the bathroom. Lisa stands in the doorway of the bathroom._

**LISA**

You said before that Crowley was after us. I'd like you to elaborate.

**DEAN**

I thought I told you everything.

**LISA**

Yeah, but I mean, how are we dealing with it all? I mean if Crowley knows where we are maybe we should move.

**DEAN**

It's not going to matter where we go, because he'll find us regardless.

**LISA**

Well that's reassuring. So what am I supposed to do, sit here while Crowley tries to kill my family?

_Dean walks out of the bathroom and grabs her hands. He looks at her in the eye._

**DEAN**

No. We fight.

SCENE 13

_2 months later Sam is on the couch reading the paper when Ben comes in from school. Sam looks up from his paper._

**SAM**

Hey how was school?

_Ben doesn't answer and proceeds to walk to his room with head down._

Ben?

_Sam gets up and follows Ben to his room._

Ben wait.

_Sam grabs Bens arm and pulls him toward Sam._

Hey what's wrong?

_Bens head is still down. Sam kneels so he's somewhat eye level with him._

**SAM**

Look at me, its okay.

_Ben looks up at him and his left eye is incredibly bruised. _

Oh my God who did this to you?

**BEN**

It's no big deal.

_Ben pulls away from Sam's grip and heads into his room. He puts his backpack down and sits on his bed. Sam walks into his room._

**SAM**

Ben, who did this to you?

_Ben doesn't answer._

You have to talk about this. I'm not leaving until we do.

_Ben remains silent._

If you want ice you'll talk.

**BEN**

His name is Mark White. He's just this bully that likes to pick on me when he's bored. He called me a freak. I swung and I missed, he didn't.

**SAM**

So you started the fight?

_Ben looks up at Sam tearing up._

**BEN**

I'm tired of being called the freak. I couldn't take it anymore. Because of Dean, last year we moved around all the time and now I don't know anybody in this stupid town. They think I'm weird because of the books I read and the music I listen to. With everything I've been put through I can't even have a friend to talk about it with. I don't have anybody.

_Sam sits next to Ben on the bed._

**SAM**

I know how you feel.

**BEN**

No you don't.

**SAM**

Excuse me?

**BEN**

Was your Mom's boyfriend pregnant?

**SAM**

Um well no.

**BEN**

Then you don't know how I feel.

**SAM**

Listen I was the freak in high school too. Then it turned out that I was actually a supernatural freak.

**BEN**

But you had Dean to talk to about it.

**SAM**

I didn't want to. Ben, living this life is extremely hard, especially at your age, but you have to ignore the people at school. I promise it will get better. You always have your mom and Dean and me to talk to about anything. It doesn't even have to be supernatural related. You're never alone.

_Ben nods._

But you've got to promise me something. No more getting in fights.

_Sam pats him on the back. Sam gets up._

I'll get you some ice for that eye.

_Sam's in the kitchen filling a zip lock bag with ice cubes and hears Lisa and Dean walk through the front door. _

**LISA**

Hey Sam.

**SAM**

How was the doctors?

**DEAN**

Not that much different since the last time we went. Although that was like 2 weeks ago. I still don't see why I have to go to the doctor every 10 seconds.

**LISA**

Because when was the last time you heard of a pregnant man having a successful delivery?

**DEAN**

Why are you packing ice? Hurt yourself?

**SAM**

It's not for me.

**DEAN**

Then-?

**SAM**

It's for Ben.

**LISA**

What? What happened?

**SAM**

Don't freak out but he got in a fight.

**LISA**

WHAT?!

**SAM**

Shhh! Relax he's fine. A black eye, but that's it. He's going through a hard time.

**DEAN**

You talked to him?

**SAM**

Don't sound so surprised Dean. I can play the big brother too you know.

**DEAN**

That's not what I- what exactly did he say?

**SAM**

Only that he's feeling like a freak lately and thinks he's alone.

**LISA**

Well he has to know he's not.

**SAM**

It took some convincing but I think he's got the idea.

**LISA**

I should go talk to him.

**SAM**

No, leave him be. He's been through enough today.

**LISA**

He's my son Sam.

**SAM**

Yeah, who has a black eye not a severed limb. Wait until the morning. Plus I think he's a little embarrassed.

**LISA**

Can I least bring him the ice?

**SAM**

Actually I think Dean should. Trust me.

**LISA**

So Dean can talk to my son but I can't? Fine. I get it. It's a guy thing right?

**SAM**

Sort of.

**LISA**

Fair enough.

_Sam slides the bag of ice over to Dean._

SCENE 14

_Dean knocks on Ben's open door. Ben is sitting on his bed doing his homework. _

**DEAN**

Can I come in?

_Ben doesn't look up but nods his head._

So Sam told me what happened. Look up. Let me see.

_Ben looks at him. Dean grimaces. He sits down next to Ben._

Oh Ben.

_Dean gently places the ice pack on Ben's eye. Ben winces while harshly sucking in air._

You'll live.

_Ben takes the icepack and leaves it on his eye._

**BEN**

So I'm gonna guess that you want to talk.

**DEAN**

I don't know you tell me. Why don't we start with the black eye? Since when is fight club a part of your after school activities?

**BEN**

Since you came into my life.

**DEAN**

I thought you wanted me to here?

**BEN**

I do, which is why this makes this so hard. Dean there are days I want to hate you for you coming into our lives. You changed my life forever. There are the demons that are constantly after us, the moving, and the fact that I can work a .45 and I'm only 14 years old.

**DEAN**

Makes you feel any better I could work one at 8.

_Ben looks at Dean annoyed._

**BEN**

Plus there's the current situation you got yourself into.

_Dean rubs his stomach._

**DEAN**

The pregnancy.

**BEN**

Yeah…how the hell am I supposed to cope with that? I get that you're the one going through it but still. I can't-

**DEAN**

Okay I think I get it and Ben I am so sorry. You're right you don't deserve this. I wish to God that you weren't apart of this. I know that I'm your mom's boyfriend but first I was Sam's older brother and I still look out for him. I'm going to look out for you too. You have that promise. I don't have much family Ben. In that small circle you are one my main priorities.

**BEN**

What about the new baby?

**DEAN**

What you don't think I have room for you and your new baby sister?

_Ben chuckles._

**BEN**

Yeah rig-sister? You're having a girl?

**DEAN**

We just found out. See you're not the only going one going through strange times. I'm going to need you to help me get through it.

**BEN**

I don't know how much I can help.

**DEAN**

Just promise me you won't get pregnant,

**BEN**

Right. Deal.

_Dean brings Ben's head in and kisses the top of it._

**DEAN**

So we're good?

**BEN**

We're good.

**DEAN**

All right keep that ice on your eye.

_Dean gets up from the bed and heads toward the door._

If your mom asks, you won the fight.

_Ben smiles._

SCENE 15

_Dean is now 8 months pregnant. It's in the middle of the afternoon and Ben is at school. Sam is at Bobby's place to get some quiet time. Lisa and Dean walk into the house and make their way into the living room where they see Janet sitting on the couch. Dean and Lisa stop in their tracks._

**JANET**

Well hello there.

**LISA**

Janet! Wha- what are you doing here?

**JANET**

Are you kidding me? The last time you talked to me was 8 months ago when you told me you were pregnant. I was afraid you might have gotten rid of the baby.

_Dean looks at Lisa who looks guilty. _

But from what it looks like I guess I was too late to talk you out off the edge.

_Janet gestures to Lisa's stomach, which is completely flat._

**LISA**

Well it's a long story.

**JANET**

But your boyfriend on the other hand looks to be carrying twins.

**DEAN**

Don't joke.

**JANET**

So this is the magnificent Dean? Gee Lisa, not what I pictured.

**LISA**

Enough with the insults!

**JANET**

You're right. I'll stop talking and you can start. What happened to the baby? Did you loose it?

**LISA**

No, not necessarily…

**DEAN**

Not at all.

**JANET**

Okay then where is it? Clearly you're not carrying it, so then what happened?

_Ben opens the front door and runs into the family reunion in the living room._

**BEN**

Aunt Janet, what are you doing here?

**JANET**

Your mother was just about to fill me in on her pregnancy or lack there of.

**BEN**

Oh so Mom told you all about it.

**DEAN**

Ben zip it.

**JANET**

No. What is he talking about?

**DEAN**

Nothing.

**JANET**

Ben?

**BEN**

Umm…I don't know?

_Ben nervously chuckles. Castiel pops into the living room. _

**DEAN**

Aw great.

**CASTIEL**

Dean we need to talk about your daughter.

**JANET**

Oh my God! Where did he come from?

**CASTIEL**

Heaven.

**JANET**

What!?

**LISA**

He's just kidding.

**DEAN**

Cass, can we just talk in the kitchen?

_Castiel follows Dean into the kitchen._

**BEN**

I'm just going to do homework. In my room. Upstairs.

_Ben awkwardly walks upstairs. Janet angrily walks towards Lisa._

**JANET**

You have some major explaining to do! Let's start with the guy who just appeared in your living room!

**LISA**

His name is Castiel and…he's an angel.

**JANET**

Excuse me? You've lost your mind. Angels don't exist.

**LISA**

Actually they do along with a lot of other things. Remember when you asked about Dean and why I didn't want him around? He's a hunter. He hunts ghosts and monsters and such.

**JANET**

Seriously? Okay so then where the hell is your baby?

**LISA**

Inside of Dean.

**JANET**

What?!

_Castiel and Dean are in the kitchen. Dean is sitting at the dining room table and Castiel is standing in the middle of the kitchen._

**DEAN**

What do you mean our kid is a prophet?

**CASTIEL**

It has been chosen Dean. This is a great honor.

**DEAN**

This? This is what you couldn't tell us?

**CASTIEL**

I had to wait to make sure the baby was safe.

**DEAN**

And Crowley? I thought he was after us.

**CASTIEL**

I've lost a reading on Crowley but he can't hurt your baby without hurting himself.

**DEAN**

Right, because she's a prophet.

_Castiel nods. Dean stands up and put his face in his hands._

This is nuts.

_Sam walks into the kitchen._

**SAM**

What's nuts? And who's that girl in the other room hyperventilating?

**DEAN**

That's Lisa's sister Janet and Cass just informed me that the baby I'm carrying is a prophet.

**SAM**

What? Seriously? Dean this is great!

**DEAN**

Excuse me? So you want my daughter to end up as neurotic as Chuck? Writing books with a bottle of scotch next to her. Not to mention every demon would want to get their hands on her.

**SAM**

She'll be protected by angels.

**DEAN**

And since when did you start trusting the angels? No offense Cass.

**SAM**

I don't but I trust Cass and it won't go wrong.

**DEAN**

You don't know that! I promise Lisa that she wouldn't have to be involved in all this supernatural crap and look at us now. I'm pregnant! Crowley is presumably after us and our child is a prophet!

_Lisa walks into the kitchen and everybody turns to her._

**LISA**

A prophet?

_Lisa is in the doorway dumbfounded. _

**DEAN**

Where's Janet?

**LISA**

Lying down. Did you just say our baby is a prophet? What does that even mean?

**CASTIEL**

She is a mouthpiece and conduit for the inspired word.

_Lisa takes a sharp breath._

**DEAN**

Lisa-

_Dean takes a step toward her._

**LISA**

No don't! I just need a second. I'm going for a walk.

_Lisa walks out the front door._

**DEAN**

Well this is just perfect. See Cass, being a prophet isn't all upside.

SCENE 16

_It's nightfall and Sam and Dean are in the kitchen playing a card game when Lisa walks into the kitchen. Sam and Dean stop what they're doing._

**LISA**

Where's Janet?

**DEAN**

Well when she woke up she calmly told us to tell you to call her. She didn't seem too happy.

_Lisa laughed to herself. Dean gets up and walks over to Lisa._

**DEAN**

How are you?

**LISA**

I've thought about it long and hard and I do have my questions but my only concern is, will she be safe?

**SAM**

Yes your baby will have an archangel protecting is all of her life.

**DEAN**

Plus she'll have us

_Dean grabs Lisa's hand and smiles. _

**LISA**

How do you feel about all of this?

**DEAN**

I'm…dealing with it.

**SAM**

_Under his breath_

Not well.

_Dean rolls his eyes and then kisses Lisa. Dean wincing and pulling away interrupts them. He places his hand on his stomach._

**DEAN**

What the hell was that?

_Lisa puts her palm underneath Dean's. Lisa smiles._

**LISA**

The baby kicked.

**DEAN**

Holy crap.

_Sam smiles._

SCENE 17

_Dean is nine months pregnant and is due any day. He's sleeping in bed and feels someone cuddle up next to him, placing their hand around his belly, stroking it gently. He turns around and see's Lisa smiling at him. _

**DEAN**

Mhmm good morning.

**LISA**

Morning.

_Lisa kisses him on the lips and strokes his belly._

How are you feeling?

**DEAN**

Very pregnant.

_Dean sits up in bed._

**LISA**

I've go to go to work but if you need me call me. I don't want you on your feet too much. Sam's instructed to take good care of you.

**DEAN**

You know even though I'm having a baby doesn't mean you have to treat me like one. I'll be fine.

_Lisa kisses him on the forehead._

**LISA**

Call me if you need me.

_Lisa walks out the room. Dean makes his way down stairs where he sees' Sam reading the paper. Sam looks up from his paper and see's Dean struggling down the stairs. Sam rushes to Dean's aid and goes to help him. Dean rejects him._

**SAM**

Dude what are you doing up? You're supposed to be on bed rest.

**DEAN**

That doesn't mean-

**SAM**

Yes it does.

_Dean makes his way to the kitchen chair._

**DEAN**

Plus I needed to get out of my room. I felt like I was watching paint dry. I needed some interaction. Ben leave for school?

**SAM**

Yeah he just left.

_Dean pours himself a glass of orange juice._

So do you think you're ready for the arrival of your new daughter?

**DEAN**

Not so much. Not really looking forward to the birth.

**SAM**

You were tortured in Hell, I'm sure the pain can't be as bad as that.

**DEAN**

Never underestimate my child.

_Sam chuckles. He goes to take a swig from his coffee mug when he slowly stops and puts the mug down._

Do you smell sulfur?

_Dean looks at Sam concerned. Crowley then walks into the kitchen._

**CROWLEY**

Hello boys.

SCENE 18

_Crowley walks further into the kitchen but keeping a good distance from Dean and Sam. _

**CROWLEY**

Well, well, well. Slumming it are we? I gotta say nice house. Dean you're looking good. Due any day now I'd say. It's a girl is it not?

**DEAN**

What do you want?

**CROWLEY**

Straight to business with you huh? Must be that maternal instinct, but fair is fair. You see, the child that you seem to be incubating, I want it actually I want it dead. And I'm here to assure it happens.

_Sam quickly grabs his gun in his back pocket. Before he gets to shoot Crowley flings his body across the kitchen. His body hits the cabinets, destroying them. He falls on floor completely knocked out._

**DEAN**

Sammy! Cass said-

**CROWLEY**

Cass said a lot of things. Misinformation. In other words I can hurt your baby and I will.

**DEAN**

But the archangel-

**CROWLEY**

Oh right. He's dead. Your baby's prophecy was a well-kept secret. Trying to avoid run in's with nasty demons like me. Except I did know, thanks to dear old Castiel.

**DEAN**

What?

**CROWLEY**

Don't worry he didn't know he told me but his conversations with Meg always get back to me. Well after some torturous influence.

_Crowley sits down across from Dean._

**DEAN**

You can't hurt my baby.

**CROWLEY**

I can and I will, but there is unfortunately a loophole. The baby has to be born first, take its first breath and then I can kill it. You can think of it as her first and last breath.

_Crowley chuckles at his joke. Dean is not amused._

**DEAN**

Well, there's one thing you didn't account for.

**CROWLEY**

What's that?

**DEAN**

Me.

_Dean pulls out a pistol in his back pocket and shoots Crowley in the chest. The shot doesn't affect him and he rolls his eyes._

**CROWLEY**

I really thought after all these years you would've learned by now.

_Crowley snaps his fingers and two demon henchmen get Dean on his feet and each hold him with one arm. Crowley walks over to Dean._

You can't escape Dean. This baby will come out within the next 24 hours and I will kill it.

_Crowley smiles, turns around and walks out of the kitchen. The henchmen drag Dean out of the room. Dean tries to resist with no luck._

SCENE 19

_Sam wakes up in the kitchen. He struggles to his feet and sees that Dean is nowhere to be found. _

**SAM**

Dean?

_Silence._

Dean?!

_Silence._

Dammit!

_Sam gets out his cellphone and calls Lisa at work._

**LISA**

Hello?

**SAM**

Crowley took Dean; you need to get back here.

**LISA**

What?! But-

**SAM**

Look I don't have time to explain just hurry.

_Hours later Bobby, Cass, Lisa and Ben are standing in the destroyed kitchen._

**LISA**

What are we going to do? I mean how do we find him.

**CASTIEL**

I can't sense him. Wherever he is it must be warded off from angels.

**LISA**

What does he want? You promised me that everything was going to be all right.

**SAM**

I know and I'm sorry, but we're going to get him back. There has to be another demon we can talk to. Somebody has to know where they are.

**CASTIEL**

We can ask Meg. I'm sure she'll know Dean's whereabouts.

**BOBBY**

Is that such a good idea?

**CASTIEL**

Meg is my friend.

**BOBBY**

And since when is being friends with a demon a good thing?

**CASTIEL**

We can trust her.

**SAM**

Okay Bobby you can summon Meg-

**BEN**

What can I do?

**SAM**

Nothing. This is going to get very dangerous and I want you and your mother our of harms way.

**LISA**

I'm not staying here. Dean and my daughter are out there.

**SAM**

And your son is right here. No need to loose you both. I'm going to call up another hunter to look after you two.

**LISA**

No Sam it's not going to happen.

**SAM**

Lisa you don't understand-

**LISA**

No dammit! I'm not going to sit on the sidelines anymore. Give me a gun and we're going to fight this bitch.

**BOBBY**

Well okay. Someone get this girl a gun.

SCENE 20

_Dean is on a hospital bed in an abandon mental institution. He's strapped up to heart monitors detecting Dean's and the baby's heart. There's another machine monitoring his contractions. A few demons dressed as nurses are scattered around the room with charts checking his vitals. Crowley walks into the room._

**CROWLEY**

How are you feeling Dean? Those contractions 5 minutes apart yet?

**DEAN**

Bite me. I told you, I haven't gone into labor yet.

**CROWLEY**

Key word "yet". You will soon. And when you do, we'll be here.

_Dean rolls his eyes. Crowley turns to leave the room when a loud beeping sound comes from the machine monitoring Dean's contractions. The line starts to spike up. Crowley turns back around. He walks right up to Dean's bed. _

**CROWLEY**

Well, well, well.

_Dean gets a pained look on his face. He places his hand on his back._

Look what we have here.

**DEAN**

Shut up. There probably Braxton Hicks contractions. Don't think you're going to get that lucky.

**CROWLEY**

I'm the King of Hell; I don't get lucky I strategize.

**DEAN**

Either way you can't have my kid.

**CROWLEY**

It's not like I want to pry it from your hands and raise it to be the Anti-Christ. I want to kill it. There's a big difference. So if I were you Dean I'd get comfortable. Don't worry we have some of the best demon nurses and doctors in all of hell. You're in good hands.

**DEAN**

_Through Deans teeth_

You fricken bastard. My brother will kill you.

**CROWLEY**

He kills me, your not wife and not kid die too. Don't test me.

_Dean gets another contraction. Dean groans and places his hand on the side of his stomach. _

Well those are coming quickly aren't they? Anytime now hmm?

_Dean gets a worried look on his face. Crowley walks out the room but stops at the door and turns around. _

Don't forget to breathe during those contractions. Makes them easier.

_Crowley proceeds to walk out the room. Dean slams his head back once the contraction passed._

**DEAN**

Where are you Sammy?

SCENE 21

_Sam, Castiel, Lisa, Ben and Bobby are in Lisa's living room, standing around on alter with symbols etched in it. Sam stands over it and chants some Latin over it. Moments later a beaten up Meg appears. She automatically falls to the ground. Castiel runs to her aid._

**LISA**

Put her on the couch.

_Castiel does what he's told and places her on the couch._

**MEG**

_Meg speaks weakly. _

I'm fine

**CASTIEL**

You're not. Crowley did this to you didn't he?

**MEG**

Nothing gets passed you does it?

**SAM**

You gave away our location-

**MEG**

He tortured me, as you can see I kept quiet for a while so before I hear the "you're a traitor" speech. Let me remind you that I'm the one that's bleeding.

_Sam sighs,_

**SAM**

You're right. We have to find them though. Where are they?

**MEG**

Are you serious? What you actually think he actually told me where he was held up? Wow, Moose, you're dumber than you look.

**SAM**

You have to know something, anything at all.

**MEG**

Sorry, no clue. Hey, why don't you try Google?

_Lisa grabs Meg by the collar and hoists her up forcefully. She puts the demon knife up to her neck. _

**LISA**

I'm sick of demons and their smart-ass remarks. Either you tell me where Dean is or I'm going to stick this knife down your throat.

**MEG**

Please. You really think a soccer mom is going to scare me. I've been tortured by some of the worst demons in Hell. Zero Dark Thirty would've been a paradise vacation compared to them. So take your best-shot bitch.

**LISA**

They may have tortured you, but I'll kill you. I'm not a horny angel that's in love with you nor am I a hunter with past ties with you. I don't care about you or who you know, all I care about is getting Dean and my unborn baby back safe and I will kill you and find a new one to grill. Because lets face it, all you demons look alike to me. So what's it going to be?

**MEG**

Fine. I over heard Crowley say to a few stunt demons that they were meeting up in this old abandon asylum hospital about 30 miles west of here.

**SAM**

Makes sense, no one would be able to find them.

**BOBBY**

It'll be surrounded by demons.

**SAM**

Just means we'll have to bring the big guns. All right we don't have much time. Crowley took him because he knew he was going in labor today. I just hope he can hold in the baby until we get there.

**MEG**

Great now can we get the over raged soccer mom holding the demon knife away from me?

**SAM**

Lisa.

_Lisa backs off._

**MEG**

You're welcome. And I am sorry about Dean. Cass if I would've known-

**CASTIEL**

I know it's not your fault.

**SAM**

We should go. Cass, clean her up we're taking you with us. We could use all the help we can get.

**LISA**

Whoa what?! Don't I get a say in this? She's a demon!

**SAM**

Who wants nothing more than to stab that knife in Crowley's neck.

**LISA**

And then stab yours when she's done.

**SAM**

She has no reason to.

_Meg walks over to Lisa. Lisa pulls out her knife making sure Meg keeps her distance._

**MEG**

If I wanted to kill Sam; I would done it 4 years ago. So get off your high horse you pretentious suburban mother fuc-

**SAM**

Hey enough! Meg's tagging along and that's final. Lets go.

_Sam walks toward the front door to the Impala. Meg walks slowly by Lisa smiling at her. Lisa glares as she makes her way past. _

SCENE 22

_Dean is in a lot of pain in his hospital bed. He was no longer in his street clothes but was now in a hospital gown. Contractions were happening every 2 minutes. His next contraction rolls through him. Dean leans forward and screams. _

**DEAN**

God! Sammy!

_Crowley waltzes into the room._

**CROWLEY**

Geeze could you keep it down? I can hear you down the hallway.

**DEAN**

Screw you, dick!

**CROWLEY**

I'd be careful with what I say. I can make you extremely uncomfortable.

**DEAN**

You're about to RIP MY DAUGHTER OUR OF ME AND KILL HER! How much more uncomfortable can you make me?!

**CROWLEY**

Don't make me get creative.

_Crowley walks over to the contraction monitor._

Don't look now but it looks like you're about to have another contraction.

_Dean lifts his body forward and groans._

Won't be long now will it?

_A demon nurse walks over to Crowley._

**DEMON**

He should start pushing very soon.

**DEAN**

No I refuse to push.

**CROWLEY**

You're baby will come out eventually. It's just a matter of time.

SCENE 23

_The impala is parked a good distance from the hospital. Sam is unloading the trunk handed off everyone's weapons. Sam cocks his gun._

**SAM**

Meg, Lisa, and Cass you guys come with me. Bobby and Ben watch our backs. I'll call you when it's safe.

_Bobby nods. Lisa, Meg and Castiel follow Sam down the hill._

**BOBBY**

You know how to handle a .45

_Bobby hands Ben a gun._

**BEN**

I think I can manage.

**BOBBY**

Keep your arm and-

**BEN**

Watch for the kick.

_Bobby looks at him impressed._

Dean taught me.

_Sam leads the pack into the hospital. He carefully opens the door and walks into the hospital. Lisa is the last one in the line. A demon comes up behind her and holds a knife to her neck. Meg shoots the demon in the face._

**MEG**

You still don't trust me?

**LISA**

Thanks

_They continue down the hallway where they encounter more demons. In the hospital room Dean is barely controlling his pain. He grabs the sides of the bed and screams. Crowley is sitting in a chair next to him reading a newspaper. _

**CROWLEY**

My God how do I put you on mute?

_One of Crowley's demons runs into the hospital room._

**DEMON**

Sam Winchester is here he-

_Sam comes up behind the demon and puts the demon knife through its chest and falls through the ground. The demon nurses lunge toward Sam but Lisa and Meg shoot them down. Castiel comes in behind them with Angel Blade in hand. _

**CROWLEY**

Bullocks. You're ruining my streak!

**SAM**

Let him go Crowley. You're out numbered.

**CROWLEY**

Once again you have underestimated me Sam. I'm the King if Hell I can do anything I want. Mark my words kiddies that kid will die at the hands of my mercy. I'll see you again.

_Crowley snaps his fingers and disappears. _

**CASTIEL**

Should we find him?

**SAM**

No he's next week's problem.

**DEAN**

Yeah but the current problem is that I'm having a baby!

_Sam and Lisa run over to Dens aid. Lisa grabs Dean's hand and Sam grabs the other. Dean first looks at Lisa. Lisa kisses Deans hand and swipes his sweaty hair back._

**LISA**

Hey baby I'm so sorry I'm late.

**DEAN**

Better late than never.

_Dean gets a contraction. He squeezes both of their hands. He leans his body forward while gritting his teeth. Sam puts his other hand on the back of Dean and rubs it trying his best to ease the pain. _

**MEG**

This is why I won't have kids.

**CASTIEL**

If I could I would love to ease your pain Dean.

**DEAN**

Its okay I appreciate the gesture.

**SAM**

Dean, how close are your contractions?

_Dean is out of breath._

**DEAN**

Less than a minute. They seem to just roll into each other. I think I need to push.

**SAM**

Cass and Meg get Bobby and Ben and have them wait out in the hallway. I'm going to have to deliver this baby.

**DEAN**

Do you even know how?

**SAM**

There's a first time everything.

_Castiel with Meg pops out to retrieve Bobby and Ben._

Scoot down.

_Dean scoots his butt down the bed. Sam lifts Deans gown up right at his knees. He spreads his legs open._

Oh my God I can see the head.

**DEAN**

Great now pull it out.

**SAM**

That's not really how it works. Okay on your next contraction push.

**LISA**

Come on Dean you can do this.

_The contraction rips through him. Dean squeezes Lisa's hand and tucks his head into his chest. _

**DEAN**

Nnggggh!

**SAM**

That's good Dean the head is out. You can rest on the next contraction.

_Lisa kisses the top of Dean's sweaty head._

**LISA**

You're doing so good babe.

**DEAN**

Oh God screw the break I just want to keep going.

**SAM**

Okay push when you're ready.

_Dean begins to push again. This time a scream breaks free from him. Dean starts to cry. _

**DEAN**

Oh my God it burns.

**SAM**

I know your pushing through the shoulders.

**LISA**

You're almost done sweetie.

**SAM**

Come on Dean one more push.

**DEAN**

I can't.

**SAM**

Yes you can.

_Sam rubs Dean's leg as a form of encouragement._

**LISA**

Our daughter's almost out. She needs her father Dean. Keep pushing.

_Dean hoists himself and arches his back. Squeezing Lisa's hand he pushes one final push. _

**SAM**

She's out! Dean she's out!

_The baby starts crying at the top of her lungs. Sam grabs the umbilical cord cutters on the sterilized table. Sam cuts it and wraps the baby in a towel. He places the baby on Dean's chest. Lisa kisses Dean._

**LISA**

I'm so proud of you. Look at what we did.

**DEAN**

She's beautiful.

**LISA**

She has your green eyes.

**DEAN**

And your black hair.

_Dean kisses his new daughter gently on the forehead. _

**LISA**

What should we name her?

**DEAN**

I want you to choose.

**LISA**

Really?

**DEAN**

Yeah.

**LISA**

Okay well I always felt if Ben were a girl I would name her Rebecca.

**DEAN**

I love it.

_He turns to Rebecca._

Is that your name? Rebecca?

_The baby coo's and smiles up at Dean. Dean then looks up at Lisa._

Lisa I love you so much. I want to be with you for the rest of my life. Will you marry me?

_Lisa gasps._

I know this is impeccable timing but-

**LISA**

Yes! Of course!

_Lisa kisses Dean on the lips._

I love you.

_Sam smiles._

SCENE 24

_Sam opens the door and Bobby, Castiel, Meg and Ben walk into the hospital room. Dean is holding Rebecca. They walk toward the hospital bed. _

**BOBBY**

She's a beautiful son.

**CASTIEL**

Yeah she really is.

**DEAN**

I want you all to meet someone. This is Rebecca Mary Winchester.

_Sam smiles at the name._

**BEN**

Wait "Winchester"? Are you guys engaged?

**DEAN**

Yeah we are.

**BEN**

So you're going to be my dad?

**DEAN**

Yeah buddy I am.

_Ben smiles._

**LISA**

Do you want to say hi to your new half sister?

_Ben walks over to Dean and smiles at the baby he puts his finger near her hands and she grabs it._

**BEN**

Look at the grip on her.

_He chuckles._

I'm your big brother.

**DEAN**

That's an important job Ben. It's a lot of responsibility. You're going to need to protect her at all costs. You think you can do that?

**BEN**

Yeah I think so.

_Lisa smiles._

**MEG**

Not to ruin this adorable family moment but shouldn't we be worried about Crowley.

**SAM**

We can't do anything about it now, at least until he resurfaces.

**DEAN**

We'll stay on high alert but since she's still alive he can't come after her.

**CASTIEL**

Another archangel will be assigned to look after her.

_Lisa has a sigh of relief._

**LISA**

Thank God.

**MEG**

Well I don't want to take anymore of your time so-

**DEAN**

Meg, thank you. For everything.

**MEG**

Don't thank me yet. Crowley's still out there somewhere.

**CASTIEL**

Before you go, can I talk to you outside?

_Meg follows Castiel outside the room. _

**CASTIEL**

I want you to know that you're still my friend I know that its not easy being my friend. But I don't want us to stop our close relationship.

**MEG**

Why are you so sweet on me Clarence?

_Castiel gets closer to Meg_

**CASTIEL**

We can hunt Crowley together.

**MEG**

No Cass, I want nothing more to kill the smarmy dick but you have to stay here. Protect Dean's daughter. You'd be more useful here.

_Meg kisses Castiel._

I'll stop by when I can. Stay safe Cass.

_Meg kisses Castiel one last time. Meg walks away and out of the asylum. Castiel walks back into the room to see Bobby holding Rebecca._

**BOBBY**

You're daddy would've been real proud of you. The both of you.

_Sam smiles along with Dean._

**SAM**

Thanks Bobby.

_Bobby hands over the baby back to Dean._

**BOBBY**

Why don't we let the two of you get more acquainted.

_Ben, Castiel and Bobby walk out of the room. Lisa kisses Dean on the forehead before leaving._

**LISA**

I'm gonna go find something for us to eat. I'll be right back.

_Lisa kisses Rebecca before walking out the door. Sam goes to follow her._

**DEAN**

Sam?

_Sam turns around._

**SAM**

Yeah?

**DEAN**

Do you mind sitting here with me?

_Sam gets a confused look on his face._

**SAM**

Sure Dean.

_Sam pulls up a chair near Dean and sits down._

What's going on?

_Dean sighs._

**DEAN**

I just don't want to be left alone with her yet.

**SAM**

You're going to be fine you know that right? If you could take care of me raising her should be a piece of cake.

**DEAN**

Yeah but you weren't a girl, well most of the time.

_Sam chuckles._

**SAM**

That's why you'll have Lisa. She'll be there to help you through it. You finally got what you wanted Dean, a normal life.

**DEAN**

But with my experience a normal life never lasts. The life always finds a way to nip me back in.

**SAM**

That's not going to happen this time.

**DEAN**

How can you be so sure?

_Rebecca starts to coo._

**SAM**

Because of her, she won't let you. Plus I'm not going anywhere Dean.

**DEAN**

Since when did I need my little brother to take care of me?

**SAM**

What can I say? I learned from the best. How are you feeling by the way?

**DEAN**

Giving birth, I don't recommend it.

_Sam and Dean laughed._

No I'm all right Sammy.

_Dean holds Rebecca close._

We're all right.

**SAM**

Good. Why don't you get some sleep, you've been through hell today.

_Sam grabs Rebecca and sits in the chair. He rocks her to sleep and watches Dean drift off. _

**THE END**


End file.
